Make You Notice
by Miss-Robin
Summary: Joker's back from his short stay in Arkham Asylum, and is a little jealous that his Bat has been playing with some female Cat while he was away. He's going to get Batman's attention. He's going to make him notice. B/J Slash T for lang & allusions to sex.


1.Make You Notice.

A/N: Got distracted halfway through writting an update for my other B/J fict, Giving In, when this song came on he radio. I will update it soon, just had to pump out this little one shot reaaaally quick.

Song: Brass In Pocket by the Pretenders

Disclaimer: Don't own Batsy, Mistah J, stinky Catwoman or any other DC characters.

The Joker walked out of the dimly lit warehouse and into night, smiling at it's perfection. It was never possible to see the stars in Gotham, too much artificial light, but before him was a deep red full moon, rising above the towering skyscrapers that littered the city. The chilling autumn breeze pleasantly caressed his painted face, and caused his greasy emerald locks to sway in the wing. He shoved his gloved hands into his pockets, becoming slightly amused when he discovered the left one had a hole in it. He made a quick note to keep his favorite sharp toys in the right one. His tattered purple trench coat fluttered around his thin, lithe frame, casting a shadow on the street that resembled a large bird of prey.

His grin widened as his narrow hips swayed back in forth, almost resembling some hysterical dance, as he began humming some unidentifiable tune. He was going to see his Bats today. He would make sure of that.

The clown pulled out an old, slightly bent knife that was significant, unlike the others, being it was the first to have shed the caped crusader's blood about a year and a half ago. He twirled it around with his nimble fingers as he strolled through an exceptionally grimy alleyway, his crooked nose involuntarily wrinkling at the smell of something dead. He grinned even wider, as he was drawing closer and closer to his destination.

'_I got brass in my pocket,_

_Got a bottle,_

_I'm gonna use it._

_Intention,_

_I feel inventive, _

_Gonna make you, make you, make you notice...'_

Joker always had a kink for explosions, as long as he could remember- which actually wasn't very long at all. He didn't really remember anything before the Bat had entered the scene, not that he really tried. It didn't matter to him.

Occasionally, he'd have these rather kooky dreams that could have possibly been sparks of what he could call his 'past life', ones where he would just be a regular ol' joe (or Jack). But they were rather boring so he'd forget them quickly, his warped mind having only room for the fun stuff, like chaos. Oh, and the Batman of course. He was the funniest part of it all.

All his thoughts, all his actions, revolved around the Bat. Nothing else gave him that feeling of completion, of utter joy and excitement. Just the mere thought of the Dark Knight sent him into a fit of disturbingly delighted giggles.

Joker wanted to be the center of the other man's wold too. He needed it. It had been two months since he'd last seen his darling masked "foe", due to being shipped off, yet again, to boring old Arkham.

Recently, he'd heard about his Bat's attention being turned to a new "villain", some little girl who called her self 'Cat Woman', and he found himself feeling insanely jealous. They were Arch-Nemesis! They were each other's ying and yang. Batsy was the PB to his J!

He had room for no one else in his life, and he wanted it to be the same for his Knight in shining Kevlar.

'He'd catch his full attention, alright'. He chuckled to himself as he began to rig the last of the explosives inside the Gotham Elementary School Building. The corrupt clown grinned as he heard the shuffling of his hostages, all tied together and gagged, in the corner of the room.

The small brunette woman was still struggling, her tears dripping down and streaking her once perfect makeup. He screeched in delight as his pointed shoe collided with her stomach.

"Oh yes, Batsy will deffinantly come..."

'_Got motion, restrained emotion._

_I've been driving uh,_

_[Gotham] learnin'. _

_No reason, just seems so pleasing,_

_Gonna make you, make you, make you notice...'_

A sudden thud caused the Joker to swivel around, his gruesome grin widening as his rusty blade began to caress the pretty thing's cheek.

"Let them go, Joker." His harsh voice sent pleasurable chills down the criminal's spine.

"Ah, so predictable, Batsy..."he chuckled.

His other hand was waving the detonator as he continued caressing her plump coco flesh. The Batman's eyes were on him, his bulky shoulders obviously tense, his brain as always observing, trying to devise a quick plan to salvage the situation without any harm coming to the supposed "innocents."

Joker slowly made his way towards the masked man, putting and extra seductive sway into his hips, suggestive grin plastered onto his ruined face.

"Long time no see, Bats. I've, uh, missed you... hope the feelin's mutual." He licked at his red lips, closing the distance between them, until he was standing only inches away from the larger man. His thumb still remaining too close to the detonator button for the 'hero' to try anything.

"No, its not. The other replied harshly. "Now let them go." he continued in that low growl of a voice that made the other heat up in all the right places.

"Alright, we'll go this your way. I'll let these, ah, good people go, but on one condition..."

He waves this hands dramatically through the night air, licking at his scars as he eyes the other dangerously.

"And what would that be?" The other replies, his voice laced with suspicion. He remains still, eyeing the detonator, for fear of causing harm to the hostages.

"I've heard there's a new, ah, masked foe of yours in town. A female feline that you've been payin' an awful lot of attention to..." he mockingly frowns, lowering his head lightly in a pouting face, before locking eyes with the other man again.

"I cant help but be, uh... jealous. I thought I was your number one, Batsy?" he purrs, reaching out to touch the uncovered bottom of the other mans face with his knife hand. The Batman remains standing, stoic expression still in place. The clown takes a step closer, so that they are now nearly touching. He notices the Batman's frown deepen as he caresses his mask covered cheek.

"Oh, I've been so very jealous..." he licks at his ruined lips again, a little more suggestively. He hears the man gulp, knowing just exactly what's on his mind. He could see his eyes wander from his red full lips, down his pale neck, and to the small portion of his chest that he had purposely left exposed. The two men shared a knowing look that they were both remembering the same night, the night that the two had finally become one in a dark allway after a particularly passionate fight. The Batman had fucked the smaller man ruthlessly against the grimy wall, before shipping him off to Arkham Asylum.

He wasn't mad about that, it was to be expected. If the Bat had wanted to cuddle he might have just killed him on the spot. The loved the man for who he was, and the ridiculous set or morals that he stood for. No, he was upset about that poorly dressed allycat who had apparently taken his place. He would yet again remind Batman that no one would ever take his place. No one would ever be as good as being bad, and that's what the misguided hero really needed.

'_Gonna use my arms,_

_gonna use my legs, gonna use my style,_

_gonna use my side step,_

_gonna use my fingers,_

_gonna use my, my, my imagination, oh...'_

Joker crossed those few centimeters and met the other's soft lips with his own garishly painted ones. There was no resistance this time from the other man who willingly returned the kiss. The clown smirked, knowing the other would always be his. The light to his dark.

He deepened the kiss, running his gloved hand against the other's arm, the knife lightly grazing the kevlar protecting his precious body. Joker felt the other's hands wrap around his neck, grasping at his dirty emerald locks.

Oh, yes, this man was his, and his alone.

'_Cause I'm gonna make you see,_

_there's nobody else here,_

_no one like me._

_I'm special, so special,_

_I got to have some of your attention,_

_give it to me!_'

Mary Sue, the unblindfolded female hostage, would never get the image of what happened next out of her poor damaged mind.


End file.
